


Peace, I will stop your mouth

by scarletseeker113



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: F/M, New Girl au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2014-09-10
Packaged: 2018-02-16 21:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2285706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletseeker113/pseuds/scarletseeker113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben refuses to get out of bed.</p>
<p>It’s fine, it’s just a normal day. He just kissed Beatrice last night. He can still feel her hands in his hair, and can still feel her skin underneath his hands and yeah, maybe it was so good he saw through space and time a little bit, but whatever. Just a normal day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Ben pounds on the door. “Let us back in!” he shouts.

“It is freezing out here,” Beatrice complains, hopping from one foot to the other.

“We kissed! We sent you a picture,” Ben says. 

“That doesn’t count,” Pedro shouts back.

“A kiss on the cheek?” Meg says, hoisting the window up to glare at them. “Get some tongue in there, people. Inspect some tonsils, let some hands wander.”

“You’re disgusting!” Beatrice shouts back at her. “You said we had to kiss, we kissed. Dare over, let us back in.”

Claudio appears in the window now, adopting a superior expression. “It did not meet the requirements for this assignment, please try again and come back later.” He closes the window, and the curtains are drawn shut.

“Hero!” Beatrice shouts, trying to play on her cousin’s sympathy.

“Hero is unavailable for comment,” Meg shouts back.

“Ursula!” Ben shouts.

Ursula pulls the window back open to speak to them. “Sorry, guys,” she shrugs, and that’s all the explanation they get.

“Balthazar?” Ben tries, one last desperate ploy.

Balthazar appears, back lit by the warm light of the house. He grins and shuts the window again.

“My toes are going to fall off,” Beatrice says. “I wish Meg hadn’t thought of taking our car keys.”

Ben leans against the door and sighs.

“Come on, let’s suck it up and french a little,” Beatrice practically growls.

“Really? That’s how you’re going to phrase it, ‘suck it up and french a little?’” Ben asks.

“What?”

“Oh, my God.” Ben comes and stands in front of her. “Okay, fine let’s do this. Let’s kiss.”

He puts his hands on her shoulders.

“Are you a tonguer?” he asks.

“Am I a tonguer?” she repeats. 

“I don’t want to put my tongue in your mouth if you don’t like it!” Ben says.

“Just kiss me, Ben!” 

“Okay, fine, three, two- you know what, I’m not going to do a countdown. I’m just going to kiss you,” Ben says. 

“Oh, my God,” Beatrice rips out of his hands and pounds on the door again. “Let me out of this Hell! I’m freezing and Ben is being a dick!”

Instead of the door magically opening and her being let into the warm house her dick friends start chanting. “Kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss, kiss!” 

“Just kiss me Hobbes!” Beatrice says, whirling around on him. 

“No, I’m not going to kiss you,” Ben says.

“Just kiss me!” Bea says, and she steps forward, clearly intent on putting an end to this and kissing him. 

Ben backs away, “No! Not like this!”

“Not like this?” Beatrice asks. The chant has faded into the background for both of them.

“No, nothing. I didn’t mean- It’s not- do you know what I mean? It’s like-” He babbles, and then he waves his hands in the air and stalks off to the side of the house. 

Bea goes back to the front door and pounds on it. “Let me in! Ben left, he went around the side of the house. I’m freezing.”

There’s silence on the other side of the door. They probably don’t even believe her, Beatrice thinks.

But then there’s a flurry of voices and the door opens to Hero’s beautiful, lovely face. Beatrice has never been so happy to see her.

Ben is standing in the middle of the living room.

“He came in through the bathroom window,” Hero says.

“Look at that,” Pedro says. “He’d rather climb through a window than kiss you.”

“I think I’m going to head home,” Hero says, trying to lighten the mood.

“I’ll drive you,” Claudio says quickly. Hero smiles at him, and they gather their shoes.

“Yeah,” Pedro says. “I’ve got to get home too, we’ve got that game tomorrow.”

And then everyone is leaving, saying their excuse.

Meg lets everyone out, Ben and Bea reclaim their car keys, determinedly not looking at each other.

Outside, everyone disperses quickly. Bea and Urusla chat for a second, setting up a time for Urusla to show her a few editing tricks.

Ben is leaning against his car, waiting for the conversation to end.

Ursula says goodbye, and climbs into her car.

Beatrice starts walking towards her own car.

“Bea,” Ben jogs after her.

She ignores him. 

“Bea,” he says again.

She turns. “What, Ben?” She hopes she sounds exasperated enough.

He waits while Ursula drives down the street. As her headlights disappear around the corner, Beatrice gets fed up with waiting. She turns to open her door.

Ben catches her elbow and spins her body into his. His hands are warm on her back as he walks forward until her back hits her car, and then he is kissing her. His hands move to her waist, sliding down to her hips and then up into her hair.

She curls her fingers into his shirt, thinking about pushing him away, but it feels so _good._ It’s been so long since she’s been kissed with any kind of passion.

His hands won’t stop moving, touching her face, her neck, her arms.

She parts her lips for him, and yes, holy shit yes, she is a tonguer.

He keeps pressing into her, and why is it that the feel of his hip bones pressing against her body feels so damn sexy?

He pulls back, his chest heaving for breath like he’s a drowning man, and then, before she can do or say anything, he is kissing her again.

Her arms slide up around his neck. One hand is buried in his hair, which he must like because he kisses her harder when she runs her fingers through it. His arms slide around her waist, pulling her totally and completely against him, there would not be room between them for one atom.

They stumble, but luckily the car is there to lean on again, and they take advantage of it. 

He pulls back again, breathing heavily. He comes back for one and then two short pecks on her lips, like he needs just a little bit more, like he didn’t get quite enough.

Ben steps away, his hair is completely mussed, and Beatrice feels like her lips are bright red, showing the world to see what they’ve just been doing. 

“I meant something like that,” he says in a deep voice. He turns around and walks back to his car, hands in his pockets.

Beatrice stares after him. She regathers her thoughts and slides into her car. She drives home in a daze. She feels like she can still feel his hands on her.

She has a text message when she gets home.

 

_From Meg_

_Hell of a show ;)_

 

Bea lets her head fall against the steering wheel.


	2. Chapter 2

Ben refuses to get out of bed.

It’s fine, it’s just a normal day. He just kissed Beatrice last night. He can still feel her hands in his hair, and can still feel her skin underneath his hands and yeah, maybe it was so good he saw through space and time a little bit, but whatever. Just a normal day.

“Euuurrrrggghhhhh,” he groans and flops over onto his stomach.

“Ben, get out of bed,” his mom yell through his door. “I need you to go to the grocery store for me.”

“Euuurrrggghhh!!!” is his only response. Grocery store runs are, hands down, the worst part about having his own car.

He throws the covers off of himself and pulls on some decent pants. His mom is already gone when he emerges into the kitchen. There’s a list there of everything he needs to buy. He grabs it and leaves.

He doesn’t go to the grocery store first. He goes over to Claudio’s, who isn’t home. So he goes to Pedro’s.

“Oh, good, you’re both here,” he says. Claudio is sitting at Pedro’s desk.

Pedro looks up. “What are you doing here?”

Ben falls face down on Pedro’s bed. “I kissed Bea,” he says. “Like, I actually really kissed Bea. After everyone left.”

“Seriously?” Claudio starts laughing.

“I’m going to kill you,” Ben says.

Pedro is just staring at him.

“Say what you’re going to say and just get it over with,” Ben groans.

Pedro slaps him upside the head.

“Ow!” 

“What the hell, man? This is all going to blow up in your face and Bea is going to _kill_ you.”

Ben stands up. “You guys are not helping at all.”

Claudio raises his hand, “Wait wait, what was it like?”

“What do you mean, what was it like? I kissed her and she kissed me back and I fell asleep thinking about it and I woke up thinking about it and it was .. terrible. It was the worst kiss of my life, that’s what it was like.”

Pedro and Claudio are laughing so hard they can’t even speak.

“Alright, you know what? Friendship suspended!” Ben says. “We are no longer friends,” he slams Pedro’s door on the way out.

He goes to the grocery store fuming. Why did he even think that they would be able to help anyway?

He grabs a basket and starts in the produce section, picking up apples, some bananas and a mango.

“Ben!” He hears the hiss behind him, and he immediately speeds up. He doesn’t need the stuff for a salad anyway, salads are terrible. It’s fine. No one called his name.

“Benedick Hobbes!” 

Okay, be cool, it’s just a normal day, he reminds himself. He turns around to see Beatrice stalking towards him.

“What the hell?” she says.

“Hi, Beatrice, lovely to see you too. Well, this has been a nice chat, have a nice day.” He turns around and starts pushing the basket towards the milk.

“Benedick!” Beatrice half shouts, and Ben sees Hero look up from where she’s picking out some grapes.

Ben sighs and turns to face her.

“Mind telling me why you kissed me last night?” Bea asks.

“What kiss?” Ben asks, and then changes tacts at the murderous expression on Bea’s face. “Oh, right, the kiss that we shared last night. Against your car.” _Where you kissed me back like your life depended on it_ , he wants to say, but that probably wouldn’t go over well. “It was nothing, it was just me finishing the game of truth or dare.”

“The game was over.”

“Well, we had to finish it, it meant nothing.”

“It was after the game, it kinda felt like it meant something.”

Ben gives her a quizzical look. “It meant something to you!” he says.

Bea shakes her head vigorously. “No, no it didn’t. It was terrible, it was the worst kiss of my life. It was like you were a dog and my mouth was like ... dog milk.”

“Dog milk?” Ben raises an eyebrow.

“You know what I meant! It was terrible.”

“That kiss was a damn fairytale and you know it. It was the best kiss of your life,” Ben says, grinning.

“Ugh,” Bea shakes her head.

“Hi Ben,” Hero says, pulling her cart near his.

“Hi Hero, doing some Sunday morning shopping I see,” he flashes her a smile.

“Yeah,” her eyes dart between them. “Um, I’m going to find some bread, so I’ll meet you over there,” she tells Beatrice.

Ben turns back to Bea. “I’m going to say something that will not help this situation. But you’re only so flustered because you liked that kiss.” He grins.

“No! No, it was terrible, I’m mad at you, I’m not- I’m not flustered!” Bea says, and she stamps her foot. “Ugggrrrhhhh,” she growls and turns away, going to find Hero.

“Let me know if you want me to rock your world again!” He calls after her.

She turns around to flip him off.


	3. Chapter 3

Meg already knows what happened, so Beatrice decides to talk to her about it instead of telling the story to Hero.

“Like, I can’t stop thinking about it?” She says, pacing in Meg’s bedroom. “Like it was just so out of the blue, one minute he’s being all weird saying my name and then just looking at me, and the next he’s pushing me up against my car and kissing me. Like, really kissing me.” 

She sends a hopeless glance at Meg, who is grinning like an imbecile.

“And I mean, yeah, it might have been kind of nice. I haven’t been kissed since Spencer in Wellington, and, like, Ben’s an alright kisser. And _maybe_ I can still tell you exactly where his hands were on my waist when he backed me up against the car. Like, I could literally outline it, it feels like it’s been tattooed onto my skin. 

“But. But he’s such a _dick._ I saw him in the grocery store today and all he was doing was acting all smug because he thought that I enjoyed it. Which I kinda did, but that’s not the point! 

“The point is that I hate him. I do, I hate him so much, Meg. I hate him with a fiery burning passion, but I still can’t stop thinking about his mouth on my mouth.”

“So....” Meg says leaning forward.

Bea is hoping for some sage advice, some words of wisdom, but it’s Meg.

“So?” Bea repeats, prompting her.

“So go put your mouth on his mouth!” Meg says. “Just go up to him and kiss him.”

“No!” Bea says. “Absolutely not! That would mean that he was right and I did enjoy it.”

“But ... you did enjoy it,” Meg says.

“I don’t want him to know that!” Bea sits on the living room floor and tucks her hair behind her ear. “I’ll just have to stop thinking about it, and stop talking to him, and stop looking at his stupid face.” She nods, accepting this as a viable solution.

But it’s not a viable solution. Not at all.

For one, Ben is part of her group of friends. A big part. He’s _everywhere._ She cant get away from him, she sees him during every passing period that day. At lunch she walks towards their table and sees Ben, once again, eating the skin of a mango.

Except that now, all she can see are his hands and his long fingers wrapped around that stupid knife and stupid mouth which should be on her mouth.

She executes a quick 180° and gets the hell out of there. She eats alone on the football field, and reads her book.

But then there’s physics. He sits one row up and one row over from her so she spends the entire period dutifully _not_ looking at him.

At the end of the day Bea corners Meg in the hallway. “How much alcohol do you have at your house?”

She grins.

 

Beatrice feels infinitely better when she’s completely trashed. She wakes up on Meg’s floor at six in the morning feeling disgustingly hungover. She sneaks out and drives home. She only pauses to brush her teeth before falling into bed again.

She ditches school. 

Bea wakes up again at eleven, takes a shower, eats some food and lays down on the couch. She’s just drifting off into a nice nap when someone knocks on the door.

She groans and snuggles into the couch.

Someone knocks again. 

Ben appears in the window. “I can see you!” he shouts.

She looks up at him. “Go away!” 

“Open the fucking door, Bea,” he shouts.

She grumbles and gets up, cursing. She wrenches open the door and Ben whirls into her house. They end up standing between the living room and the dining table.

“You drunk dialed me last night,” he says.

“No I didn’t,” Beatrice says immediately. But she does have some vague recollection of hearing his voicemail message.

Ben quirks an eyebrow at her and plays the recording.

“Beeeennnnn! Benedick Hobbes! I was just thinking about how I wanna make out with you so hard.”

“So hard,” Meg slurs in the background.

“I just wanna kiss you and touch you and I wanna make out with you.” There’s a clattering sound and then Bea’s voice comes from a distance. “Oh, my God, I want ribs so bad.”

Ben shoves the phone back into his pocket. “So, is it true? Do you want to make out?”

“No! I mean, yes.” She waves her hands in front of her face. “No.”

Ben takes a step forward. She swallows. She can’t stop thinking about kissing him.

“You stepped forward,” she says.

“You didn’t step back.” He takes a step forward. “Yes or no? Flat out, answer the question. Do you want to kiss me?” He says the last part loud, his voice filling the room.

“Yes!” She yells back.

He yanks her forward by her waist, and she comes willingly. She winds her fingers into his hair. He gets a manic look in his eyes presses their mouths together. She opens hers eagerly. It has only been three days since their last kiss- it has been an eternity.

He backs her against the kitchen table and lifts her to sit on it. She kisses him hard. His body is pressing against hers, but not hard enough.

“Why do you taste like peanut butter?” he asks, pulling away.

“Because I ate some peanut butter, dumbass,” she says breathless. “Take your damn jacket off.” She didn’t know she could feel like this, that she could want someone with every single atom in her body.

“Take off your hoodie,” he retorts, even as he’s sliding his jacket off.

She’s only wearing a bra underneath, and she does not give a shit. She yanks it off.

He makes a noise in the back of his throat and presses forward. He is pressing against her so hard that she lays flat against the table, and his hands on her bare skin is enough to make her break away to gasp.

“Ben,” she says, and plucks at his T-shirt. “Fair is fair.”

He grins too wide and waggles his eyebrows, even now in the midst of this, he still such a dork.

He flings his T-shirt too enthusiastically, it hits the vase of flowers on the table, knocking it down.

Bea looks up to see it, on it’s side, slowly rolling to the edge of the table, where it falls and shatters.

“Oh, my God,” she says. “That’s Hero’s favorite vase.”

“Oh, shit,” Ben says. “I’ll get some paper towels.”

Bea scrambles off the table, grabbing her hoodie. “You think paper towels are magically going to put the vase back together?” she says angrily.

“Okay, fine, I won’t help clean up,” Ben fires back.

“Well I’m not going to clean it up,” she flings his shirt back at him, and he pulls it on.

“Oh, my God! You are so infuriating!” he yells at her.

“And you’re a dick!” she shouts back. “Get out of my house!”

He bends down and picks up his jacket, pulling it on. “I seriously hate you so much,” he says.

He stalks towards the door, Beatrice following.

“Good, because the feeling is mutual!” she shouts.

He turns around, fury resting in his face. He grabs her and kisses her hard, one arm around her waist, the other in her hair. He is holding her so tight that she is bending backwards, and has to grab onto his shoulders to regain balance.

It’s so fast she hardly has time to get her bearings, she’s just starting to kiss him back when he rips away, stalking out the door and slamming it behind him.

Beatrice touches her lips and stares at the door. “Oh, shit,” she whispers.


	4. Chapter 4

Ben collapses on their blanket.

“Good game,” Hero compliments him.

“Thank you,” he replies with his usual measure of arrogance. “I did do rather well didn’t I?”

“You didn’t even score a goal,” Beatrice says, saving an eye roll for the camera. 

Hero stands. “I’m going to go say hello to Claud,” she says.

Ben sits up, looking nervously from Beatrice to the camera.

“So,” he says. “Here we are, alone.”

“Yup.”

He grabs her hand. 

“Seriously?” Bea asks. “Hand holding?”

“I don’t know, I panicked,” he replies. “I hate holding hands.”

“Me too.”

Neither of them let go.

Ben grabs her other hand. “I’m sorry, I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“You are all out panicking now,” Beatrice says. “I’m going to let go now.”

“Yeah, that’s probably for the best,” Ben says.

Bea extracts her hands carefully, and then takes her camera down. Ben stands up and starts to walk away. He pauses and then comes back.

“I’m uh, I’m going to get changed, and then do you want to come to Joe’s? Get some burgers?”

Bea looks up. “Um, sure,” she answers. 

They get to Joe’s and they sit down. Ben is looking at everything but her.

“Is this a date?” she asks finally.

“What? No, no. Wow, that’s really embarrassing. For you, I mean, that you thought this was a date.”

“Okay, so we’re just two friends, having food near each other,” Bea says.

“Yes, exactly.”

“Okay, good. I think that’s good. It would be weird if this was a date, and we went out. Cause then what if it ended badly, our friends would act all weird about it, and then we’d just have pretend like we’d never dated.”

“Yes, exactly. Dating each other is a terrible idea,” Ben nods firmly. “But, okay, I’m just saying. If we’re just two friends who aren’t going to date each other, then you have to stop, like, being so passionate when you’re arguing with me.”

“What? That’s the whole basis of our tentative friendship, Ben.”

“Well, if you don’t want to date me you gotta stop,” he shrugs. “Cause that is really ... attractive.”

“Fine, then you have to stop calling me Bea and doing that thing with your face.” She shrugs back.

“What thing with my face?”

“That grin that you have, that is literally wider than your face.”

Ben grins the grin.

“Yeah, that one,” Bea says, pointing at him.

“Why can’t I do this?”

“Because,” she mumbles. 

Ben keeps grinning.

“Ben!”

“Oh, right sorry,” he arranges his face into a forceful frown. Bea starts laughing. He joins in after a second.

They look at each other, silent.

“What if it was a date?” Ben says finally.

“I don’t know.” And that is the scariest part, Bea genuinely doesn’t know what would happen.

“I kind of want it to be a date,” Ben admits.

Bea looks around at the restaurant. Their waiter hasn’t taken their order yet, and frankly, Beatrice isn’t that hungry anyway.

“Do you want to get out of here?” she asks. “Go get some ice cream instead?”

Ben nods, “Sure.”

She stops walking once they leave the restaurant. “What would a date even be like?” she asks.

Ben looks back at her. “I honestly have no idea.”

Beatrice looks down at her shoes. “I think,” she starts. “I think we need to be just friends. Does that feel okay to you?”

“Yeah,” Ben says, and he looks relieved. “Yeah that feels right in this region.” He waves his hand around his stomach. She resists rolling her eyes at him.

“That feels good to me,” Beatrice says.

Ben nods, and reaches out and grabs her hand again.

“Seriously?” she asks.

He shakes his head, pressing his lips together. “Don’t judge me, please.”

“I’m judging you. I’m judging you so hard right now.” She shakes her hand free. “Come on, let’s go get some ice cream, dick.”


	5. Chapter 5

_“Oh, Spencer’s going to be in town this weekend,”_ Ben mutters to himself, mocking Beatrice. 

Spencer, Spencer, Spencer. What a douche canoe. 

Okay so Ben had never met him, but he was assuming.

Ben collapses on his bed. “Okay,” he says. “Here’s the deal. Tell her, and get turned down again, but on the other hand she _could_ say yes. Or you can just wallow in misery until you get over her which will be approximately never.” Ben sits up. “I’m talking to myself. Great.”

He grabs his keys and gets in his car. Spencer was probably going to try to hook up with her when he came. What other reason is there to see ex-girlfriends?

Ben pulls up outside of Bea’s house. Well, here it goes. Time to get rejected.

Leo opens the door.

“Is Bea home?” Ben asks.

“Yeah, she’s up in her room, go right on up,” he wanders off the the kitchen.

Ben toes his shoes off and ascends the stairs slowly. 

He knocks on Bea’s door. 

She yells, “Come in!”

He opens the door to find Bea laying on her stomach in the middle of her room, doing physics homework.

“Oh,” she scrambles to sit up. “I thought it was Hero.”

“Okay, listen. I’m all in. I want to be your boyfriend.” He sits on the edge of her bed. 

Bea is staring at him.

Ben hesitates and then starts talking again. “I think we should be designated make out partners, and I’ve had a reoccurring dream in the last couple of weeks that you and I are making calzones and I want to make that dream come true. Plus, even though we’ve kissed a couple of times I still haven’t kissed your neck, which is a tragedy. Of epic proportions.”

“If you keep talking I’m going to break up with you,” she interrupts. 

Ben grins.

Bea stands up and walks over to him. Ben reaches out and pulls her forward, sliding his hands down the back of her legs until she is straddling him.

She pushes her fingers into his hair immediately. His hands are still on her thighs, fingers outstretched to touch as much as he can. 

Bea leans down and kisses him. Ben stretches upward as much as he can, trying to kiss her harder, but she has all the power in this position. She kisses him lightly, teasing him.

“Beatrice,” he almost groans her name.

She grins at him. 

He decides to ignore her mouth for the time being, after all, her neck is directly in front of him.

He slides one hand around to her back, pulling her closer into him. He presses his lips to the base of her neck. He follows the curve upwards.

Bea tips her head back, encouraging him on. One of her hands tightens in his hair, the other clings to his shoulder. She tightens her grip every time his lips brush lightly over her skin. 

She pulls his head back and kisses him hard. He pushes his hand underneath her shirt, and presses against her bare back. 

He’s about to lift her up, lay her down on her bed, and slide on top of her so his neck isn’t cricked at an awkward angle when the door opens.

“Oh! I’m so sorry,” Hero says quickly and slams the door shut.

Beatrice pulls away from Ben, giving him a horrified look.

He starts laughing, he can’t help it.

“Not funny,” Beatrice says forcefully. She drops her head onto his shoulder and groans. He rubs her back soothingly.

She climbs off of him.

“Hey,” Ben protests, trying to reach out to her again. She dodges him and walks to the door.

She twists the lock into place. “We are never doing that again with the door unlocked,” she says, turning back to him.

He nods. 

She comes back and sits next to him on the bed. “I can’t believe she found out like that,” she says, burying her face in her hands.

Ben shrugs. “Eh, she was going to walk in on us at some point.”

His palms are itching to brush against her skin again. He throws an arm around her shoulders and she leans into him.

She lifts her head and brushes a kiss across his neck. And, okay, he can _totally_ see why she likes that so much.

He looks down at her. 

She’s grinning. 

“I hate that I like you so much,” he says as she lays down and pulls him along with her.

“Don’t worry,” she says as he begins to kiss her neck again. “I feel the same way.”


End file.
